


Champagne or dancing?

by Lioness_Snake



Series: Scorpius/Hermione or Helena and Brax [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Hermione uses a dating app and stumbles on Brax Black, will he like her as Muggle Helena Richards?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy
Series: Scorpius/Hermione or Helena and Brax [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Helena and Brax

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this Norwegian Netflix series Hjem til Jul (Coming home for Christmas) and this story popped up in my head so brace yourself for recognisable content up to a point, or go watch the show first. (Felix Sandman is my fancast for Brax/Scorpius)  
> I used the Tinder app because it suited my plot, if it is not accurate then, well sorry , hahaha not sorry, I have no clue how the app works so it might not be how it operates in the real world.  
> The story is a sort of one shot containing two chapters and an epilogue. I also wrote another one shot telling Scorpius side of the story.
> 
> So pop of and read.
> 
> Thank my lovely Alpha Beta @Purebloodpony for making this readable.

Hermione's dress sparkled in the lights of the glitzy nightclub, making her feel stupid for even entertaining the idea of meeting her tinder date here. But here she was her high heels killing her feet. She was too old to entertain the notion of meeting up in a glitterati environment. Her date insisted though, that should have warned her right? She was this responsible healer at St. Mungos. The one that was left behind, too caught up in her career. Her friends moved on, got married, became parents, and almost leaving empty nested. No, not her. She pulled the late shifts. Specialized in dark spells, potions, and overall stupid accidents with magic, she was good at what she did, heading her department, training the up and coming healers. And now..... she went to meet up a date through her Tinder app. A muggle app, what could go wrong?

Everything as it turned out. 

She found her date browsing through his description, well-read, bookish, bubbly, sports fan, playing and catching games, not specified what sports. He sounded rather young, which didn't faze her. She was thirty-nine, and even when he was thirty, she would be fine by that. His profile showed his eyes. They glittered a greyish blue. Her profile depicted her real age, her dark auburn curls framing her face, her perfect fixed teeth. Thank her parents for that, set in a wide smile. She had stated her profession, a career in medicine, no lie there, bookish, love for a night in with a good glass of wine. Talkative. Yes she was who she was, the magic part she discarded for now, she was in for a fun night not a long term commitment.

Thumping music greeted her as she checked her coat at the entrance. Okay, you can do this, she reassured herself, running her fingers through her tamed down hair, she charmed it sleek. Donning a black rose in her hair, her mark so he could recognize her, he would wear a light grey jacket with a black pocket kerchief. Hermione was no stranger to a hook-up. Once in a while, when she needed to feel like a woman and not the Brightest witch of her age, medical wonder, Hermione Granger woman. Yet her heart thudded in her chest

It went pear-shaped fast.

.

The club was housed in a white plastered medieval catacomb. Neon and blacklight strobes lit up the dingy stairwell that brought Hermione down into a basement.

The auburn-haired witch needed to adjust to the onslaught to her senses, alcohol, sweat, thundering music, and flashes hammering her eyes. Why the effing Morgana am I here anyway? Chin up and get the train on the rail, she could do a glass and be out. Her eyes scanning the room in search of her date, and......yes there he was, a young man sitting at the bar. His hair, crew cut, close to his skull, jeans, Chelsea boots, and his light grey jacket complemented with a black pocket kerchief. Hermione scanned the area for more gents wearing a grey jacket, but no, he was it. Her date and so young. What twenty-five at best? She felt stupid, oh shit he glanced her way, standing up from the barstool, coming over to greet her, a big grin plastered on his face as he checked her out.   
  


"Hello babe, you're Helena Richards?" 

Yes, yes, she used her mum and dad's first names.

"Uhm, yes, you're?" He looked awfully familiar.

"Brax Black." He held his hand out.

Hermione took his hand, which was brought to his lips, he kissed her knuckles. 

"Champagne or dancing?" He grinned.

"Uhm, what?" Hermione stood closer. She didn't quite catch that.

Brax leaned closer, "Do you want champagne first, or do you want to dance?" He smiled as he stepped closer, talking in her ear. His breath ghosting her shell, sending all kinds of delicious shivers down her spine.

"Champagne would be nice." It wouldn't hurt hearing him talk before she scuttled away, this man was way too young.

Brax pulled out a bar stool for her, letting her sit as he stood next to her. His form towering over her. A champagne bucket and two glasses waited for them. The grey-eyed delight popped the cork and handed her a flute with bubbly. "Here's to fun, babe?" He winked as he clinked her glass.

"To fun." Hermione nodded before tasting the heavenly nectar. She eyed the man/boy, he had some beautiful cheekbones and a roguish look in his eyes. He was checking her out thoroughly. Biting his lower lip as his eyes rested on her boobs, not too subtle, she might add. "You noticed my age and picture, but you pressed the button why?"

"Because I like older women." The silver-eyed boy smirked.

"Oh, you like older women, thanks for the compliment." She felt sour.

"I think they're sexy when blushing." The tallish well defined added.

"Oh." She blushed as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, huh, like this." He leaned over again. "You look incredibly hot."

"Thanks, I could be your mother." Hermione felt ridiculous.

"You're older than her as a matter of fact." Brax scoffed.

"Oh, shit, well, let me pay for the champagne, and I'll be on my merry way." This was ludicrous.

"Nah, uh, we're going for that dance baby." Brax pulled her hand and tugged her towards the dance floor

The tiles were alternating colored lights. Brax pulled her into his chest, swaying as he took her hand. He tugged her close under his chin, swirling around the floor, twirling her on her high heels. They went back to drink champagne and headed back to the dance floor, rocking the house. Another bottle was uncorked, and bubbles buzzed Hermione's brain.

Brax stood behind her on the dance floor, pushing his pelvis against her lower back, pulling her hips flush against him, his hands splayed on her abdomen, pressing a kiss in her neck. "You're so fucking, sexy, baby." He groaned in her ear, twirling her again so that she faced him.

"Don't mock me please, you're so young, and I'm old, so please don't make fun of me." She stood still. 

The crowd around them grew thicker as time passed.

"Not making fun, Helena." Brax murmured, tipping her chin up. "You're such a sexy woman. I'm not making fun. You look ten times better than these dimwits." He nuzzled her. "Can I kiss you, Helena."

Morgana and Fry, the way her name rolled from his tongue sinfully delicious like her name, was the sexiest thing he knew. She couldn't but nod an affirmative.

Brax cupped her head as his mouth crushed hers, he let his tongue poke at her closed mouth. Hermione heartily welcomed him, greeting his with hers. He tasted like champagne and cigarettes, she sometimes indulged in them, knowing fully well she shouldn't.

Brax towering figure, crushed her to him, his hands moving South to cup her arse as her hand went behind his neck, pulling him lower, their kiss all-consuming. The world could crumble, and Hermione would not be privy.

0o0

Her pussy hurt, as did her back, Hermione shifted a bit. Blue silk sheets lovingly caressing her bare skin, they smelled heavenly, the bed was warm, comfortable, all-enveloping. Where in Godric's graceful name was she? Opening her heavy lids a torment, she needed to stay away from champagne whenever offered such opulent quantities, it didn't sit well.

"Mmm good morning baby, did you sleep well?" A soft, husky voice coaxed her, a thumb circling her inner wrist.

She finally got an eye open. A perfect smiling young man sat on his haunches next to the bed. Sweaty all over, just the bottom of a tracksuit and running shoes telling her he had done a few miles. "Good morning, yourself." Her hand tracing his handsome face. "I slept like the dead, it seems.

"Ah good, come to breakfast my parents came home and are eager to say hi." His face smiling broadly with eager anticipation.

"You, what, no, I couldn't possibly." Aw fuck, she was older than his mum. She'd be mortified, humiliated for fucking a man this young. Where could she crawl off to and hide, was there a back door she could quietly leave from, this was such a fancy house. Her panicked eyes were wide with horror.

Brax was quietly observing her. Awfully quiet as he saw the terror wash over her face. "Mum, Dad, come up here and meet Helena." He shouted at the door.

Hermione wanted to crawl away.

"Hahaha, gotcha." He hollered like mad as he lay on his back.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty boy." Hermione flew from the bed swatting his arms as she straddled him. "You are bad to the core." She laughed with him. 

"I gotcha real good." He flipped them, straddling her hips. Leaning down to grasp her lips in his, pulling her in for a searing kiss, closing his hand over her breast. "You fucking minx." He smiled as he rested his head against hers. "I told you I don't care for your age. It is a state of mind." 

"Yes, well, I can imagine your parents wouldn't be too pleased with a woman as old as them shagging their son." Hermione rested her hand behind her head.

"They're never here so tough on them." Brax frowned. "Take a shower and come down for tea or coffee, I need to sweat it out before I shower."

"Where are my clothes anyway." The auburn-haired witch scanned the room and her memory.

"Mmm I'll look around, we might have lost them between the front door and here, jump in the shower and I will find them."

Brax pulled her up to stand, watching her as she went for the shower room, swatting her behind. "Saucy minx."

"All right, all right, I get it. You're a horny boy." Hermione laughed.

"You bet I am." Brax went for the door.

Hermione found the shower room to be a clean slate tiled area, glass partition wall, large shower head, she could do with masculine shower gels. Expensive very expensive of course, Calvin Klein Euphoria. Carefully avoiding getting water on her hair, as she couldn't charm it dry. It would freak Brax out probably.

Speaking of freaking out. Memories of the cab ride over to here, his hands and lips all over her. She blushed, thinking of the cabby and how he quirked his brow but refrained from calling them out. Brax tipped him heavily as they exited in front of his terraced flat. They somehow made it inside his house, not sure if keys were involved, there surely had to be.

He closed the door behind them as they were still lip-locked. Brax had her hoisted up against the wall. Her hips above his as he ground into her. His hands on her breasts, tugging at her nipples through the fabric. He somehow undid his trousers, shoved her knickers aside and was inside her in a heartbeat. She was so slick with arousal.

"Oh, fuck." Hermione gasped when he was buried to the hilt.

Brax started to snap his hips as he held her against his hard torso, moving like a rabid dog, his stamina noteworthy.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, mmmfuuuuuuck....." Hermione panted as she hit her tipping point. The boy did wonders for her, his pubic area hitting her clit and his cock inside her, dear Morgana above.

Who knew this was a possibility.

Brax moved them towards his sitting room, his cock still inside the dainty woman. Sitting down in a modern reclining chair, pulling her dress over her head, freeing her breasts.

Ah, her dress should be somewhere downstairs. It all came back now as the water poured over her head and face, fuck her hair anyway.

Reliving that stint in his chair a sure treat, she had bounced in his lap, jiggling her tits in his face, he tried to lick them as she humped him for her dear life. Never knew she had it in her, Gods and Merlin, so wanton so free. She brought herself to completion again as he sucked on her nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers. His other hand fisted in her hair, making her arch her back. Riding that wave clenching her pussy around his cock, Earth-shattering. Her mouth back on his as she went through the motion. Brax still hadn't released himself, he had some self-restraint.

"All right, baby?" He had muttered. His grey eyes molten with need, but he let her come twice without cumming himself.

He picked her up again. He was as strong as an ox, depositing her in the chair. He kissed the inside of her knee, moving his hot tongue up the inside of her leg. "So sensual." He whispered as he reached her apex. "You smell so good," he probed her flesh with the tip of his tongue. Inserting two fingers, opening her up for him to delve into.

"Oh, no I just came Brax, I can't take it." Dark smoldering embers rolling back as her young lover did something particularly clever with his tongue. Did he take a subject at school earning him this, or was he just naturally gifted? Stars burst behind her eyes as this one was the most powerful yet.

"I gather you liked that, huh?" Grazing her labia with his teeth, pulling her soaked knickers from her writhing legs. Brax pocketed them in his jeans. He moved up, kissing his conquest on her lips, his face coated with her juices. "You are one of the most delicious I've tasted."

"You had many then?" Bringing her right back to the here and now.

"Mmm, my fair share, yes." He winked at her.

"You man slag." Hermione chuckled.

"I don't hear a complaint now, do I baby." He smothered her with another searing kiss.

Hermione soaped her breasts and stomach, suds covering her nipples. Thoughts drifted to him, taking her back to his bed, where Brax finally discarded his clothes, revealing a lean. Defined chest and delicious v-line. Hermione sank to her knees, taking his proud cock in her mouth, trying to swallow him, which wasn't the easiest of tasks. Once again, she thought who was responsible for creating this specimen?

"Helena, please stop or I'm going to finish in your mouth." Brax groaned, pulling her up by her chin. "Come to my bed, baby, daddy wants to fuck you raw." Tugging her by her wrist to his bed. 

The irony not lost on her as he kept calling her baby, referring to himself as daddy. It was hot as fuck but still. She let him lead her to his bed. He pushed her down, kissing her again as he fondled her breast, leaving open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Catching her nipple again, sucking hard, biting her tautness. "Turn around baby, have you ever been fucked in the arse?" His husk voice in her ear.

Hermione grabbed his cock with her hand, pumping him. "I have, but it was some time ago." She wasn't that fond of it, but he already gave her so much, she Tindered, and men liked to do anal sex, so she gave into it.

"A good, now turn baby, I'm getting some lube." He croaked, leaning back to fetch a bottle.

She heard him rummage around in his drawer beside the bed. Wow, she was having sex with what could be her son, for fuck's sake. Hermione Healer specialized in dark magic and poisonous potions, now being thoroughly fucked by..... Was he still a teenager? Oh, dear Merlin, please let's hope he is at least twenty-something. She was older than his mom, let's hope she was a teenage mum. A cold liquid dribbled on her back, Brax entered her sphincter with a finger, easing her muscle into it, adding another finger. 

Gods, he made it feel good for her, lining himself up, slowly pushing in.

"Oh, fuck, baby, so narrow." Brax hissed.

Hermione looked back at her young beau, his face so ethereal, his grey eyes turned into slits. He snapped his hips, pushing faster, slapping her arse for good measure. "Come on, bitch, push back, be a greedy little pet." He cheered her on. She did as he asked, moving her arse back and forth.

Brax did come not long after, playing with her clit, she clamped down around his length.

Brax pumped his seed into her rectum, collapsing with her when he was done. Sending both into a deep slumber. Anal sex another thing on that boy's list she liked, he ruined her for other men for sure.

Hermione dried herself with a plush towel, how did these people come up with getting them this soft? Looking at herself in the mirror, she popped the toothpaste cap and dolloped some on her finger. She was a dentist's daughter, after all. She applied some with her finger on her teeth. Her eyes had a sparkle to them, and she somehow glowed, it wasn't the complimentary lights that made her like this, it was that boy downstairs. She felt more alive than she had for years. Look at her an almost middle-aged career woman standing in the nude in some youngsters’ bathroom, half expecting pin-up girls and fast cars poster on his walls, which by the way, weren't there.

Her dress was on the bed, her shoes neatly placed on the carpet, her knickers weren't there. He probably couldn't find them, ah well who needed them anyway, she felt daring as it was.

She walked down the stairs towards a large entrance area, a door leading to what she guessed the basement, sounds coming from beneath her.

"Helena, down here." She heard him call her down.

Enormous glass steps leading her towards a large open plan kitchen come sitting room, large sliding doors leading out to enclosed gardens.

"Hey babe, tea or coffee?" Brax beamed standing behind the counter, he discarded his top, sweat shiny against his white alabaster skin. 

Why did he look this perfect, Morgana on a cracker, this was as surreal as it could be. "Erm, uhh, coffee, please." She somehow managed.

"Espresso or lungo?" He stood by a machine with real beans. 

"Espresso, please." Better wake up to reality.

"Here you are." He placed a mini cup in front of her, it smelled delicious.

Hermione sat down on a barstool, watching Brax sip his tea and milk as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. Black slate or some sort of mat granite. All terribly expensive but elegant looking. "You haven't seen my knickers?" Downing her coffee in one large gulp.

"Nope, can't say that I did." Popping the 'P 'a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So, they are lost?" He had them, right?

"Mmm, I think they are." His fingers wrapped around his mug. His grey eyes turning darker.

"Ah, well, I need to go I'm meeting my friends for an early brunch anyway." Placing her cup on the grey surface, stepping down from the barstool. Making her way over to the more than delicious male specimen. Standing close on her tippy toes, placing a kiss on his mouth.

"I want to do this again." Brax smirked, "text me when you want it as well, yeah?"

Hermione was sure she wouldn't. This was so sin-full in so many ways. "I sure will." She lied, feeling a thick black ball drop in her stomach.

"Please do, you're one hot piece of arse." He murmured before kissing her roughly on the mouth. "Now, go and gossip with your friends." Brax flashed a saucy smile before he slapped her behind as she turned.

Hermione went up the stairs leaving the pretty boy in his kitchen.

"I called a cab. It's waiting outside," Brax called after her.

"Thanks!!" She hollered.

Outside the building, she got her phone out, adding a pin to her maps app, just to make sure if she ever wanted to come back here, she could find it. She could always text him but adding Pretty boy's location to her app made it real, not as if she wanted to come back, she really shouldn't.

* * *

**"Take On Me"**   
  


Talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say  
I'll say it anyway  
Today is another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love. OK?

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two Lyrics by a- ha

A rather Fit(ting) Norwegian Band


	2. Chapter two.

Hermione could have charmed her dress. She could have, but she didn’t. Her hair was a mess, thanks to not drying it with her wand. It looked as if she had several birds nesting in her hair. She did, however, apply some make minimal makeup, eyeliner, and a bit of lippy. 

The cabby refused to get paid, the young man’s family had a running tab with him. That was a thing, huh?   
The auburn-haired witch made her way into their usual Saturday brunch spot. A table reserved for their party every Saturday for whoever showed up for what was it now, nine years? Children had often accompanied their parents up until just a few years back. Now, only on holidays and only if they wanted. She was safe walking in, still in her party frock and heels. 

“Hi, hi.” She huffed as she down at the table. The conversation died down immediately.   
All eyes on the bushy-haired woman, beaming away. 

“Hermione, what in Morgana’s name is this?” Ginny smiled widely as she looked at her best friend. 

Hermione discarded her coat, leaving her in the glitzy dress.   
Her companions dressed in snug woolen sweaters, dresses and leather trousers, Uggs on their feet or, comfortable sneakers. 

“Yeah, well, you know how it is.” She shrugged, signaling for the waiter, she needed another double doppio with her juice, a bloody Mary would be too much, right? 

“Nooh, we don’t know, but do tell,” Pansy smirked. Who was this witch, and what had she done with little Hermione? “Do we need to send a hamper filled with goodies to whoever made you look so thoroughly shagged?”   
“Mmmm, I feel thoroughly shagged.” Hermione lost all inhibitions as the waiter quirked his brow, delivering her coffee. “I do need an anti-hangover potion though; my head is killing me.” The healer in her rummaged through her bag locating said vial and downing it in one go, lifting that haze from her brain in an instant. 

“You go, girl.” Angelina high fived her. 

“So, spill the beans.” Ginny scooted closer conspiratorially. 

Hermione contemplated it, knowing the redhead married Blaise Zabini, and they had a very sexual relationship. She had walked in on them when they lived together. Way back, reminding her that her friend was no stranger to all sorts. Blaise was touchy-feely with his wife and totally aloof about what others thought. 

Pansy Potter Parkinson, whoever thought that was ridiculous, she was equally in love with her spouse. 

Luna stared at her as if Nargles had nested in Hermione’s hair. She married Theo Nott and was very much in lust. 

Daphne married Ron, like who would have thought? Hermione never visited with them as Ronald was still an oaf to her. 

“You had a Tinder date, right?” Ginny guessed, right. 

“Yes, I did,” Hermione admitted. Oh, boy, did she ever. 

“Oh, I desperately want one of those.” Ginny groaned. 

“No, you do not, Mrs. Zabini, your husband keeps you on your toes, doesn’t he?” Hermione plucked lint from her dress. 

“Yeah, well, one can dream, right? So, did you have against the wall sex?” Ginny could be blunt. 

“Let me have a croissant first, give a girl some room.” Hermione reached for the buttery bread, breaking it open, depositing raspberry jam inside it, taking a bite. Gods, that was delicious.

“So?” Ginny wouldn’t let it go, she needed to know. 

“Yup.” Hermione's affirmation was as cool as a cucumber, which she never was. Brax did something to her. 

“We’re sending a hamper, so you know. Now, who are you and what have you done with boring old Granger?” Pansy laughed. 

“Oh, so now I’m boring? First, I heard.” The bushy witch placed her hands on her sides. 

“Hahahaha, never, just a figure of speech, darling.” Pansy was a Slytherin when she had to be. 

“The sex was amazing then?” Luna plopped a sugared cherry in her mouth. Theo was skilled. That book she got them, the magical Kama Sutra in full-color edition early on in their marriage, worked wonders. 

“It was, I wonder if he followed a class if that is a thing with Muggles.” Yes, his tongue, her belly somersaulted, thinking about that. 

“Could it become a long-term thing, honey?” Angelina wondered this out loud if Hermione perked up this much she should go for it. 

“Oh, no, I don’t think so.” Hermione shook her head. 

“Don’t tell me he is a gardener like that muggle story.” Daphne mused. 

“Nothing of the sorts.” At least his hands were soft, manual labor probably not.   
“What does he do for a living them?” Ginny was curious. 

“I’m not sure, I never asked, probably a student or such.” This is not what she wanted to get out. Definitely not. The women around her looked stunned. 

“Angelina, close your mouth dear, it isn’t becoming.” Pansy knew Gryffindors were a rowdy bunch even though Angelina was a Pureblood. 

“You what.? Never?” Angelina was lost for words. 

“Good on you, Hermione, go for it.” Luna agreed, she believed in whatever makes a person happy. 

“A student?” Ginny's smile grew wider. “Good stamina and all?” 

“Uhm, yes.” Hermione was mortified. 

Hermione’s phone dinged. Rescuing her from a proverbial sentence. “Excuse me this could be work-related,” She was always on call. She unlocked her screen. Whatsapp message: Pretty Boy. My friend and I miss you. And a picture. Fucking hell, he sent her a dick pic. She hated men who did that, only his was gorgeous, and it made her feel hot.   
“What?” Ginny asked, watching Hermione get crimson, red spots in her neck, revealing it was probably bad news. “Did someone die?” 

“No, no, nothing of the sorts.” Hermione pushed her phone’s right button, locking the device again. She had a close call, lucky for her, no one sat behind her. 

“It was something spicy.” Pansy flicked a nail; she was excellent at reading body language. 

“It wasn’t.” Hermione almost shouted. 

“Sure, it was, was it a dick pic?” Pansy narrowed her eyes if so she wanted to see it, she liked those. She collected them on Tumblr, she and Harry watched them together. 

“You what?” Ginny almost grabbed the phone from Hermione, knowing full well she couldn’t unlock the darn thing. “Hermione, how young is he? James young? Teddy or older?” 

“I don’t know.” Hermione paled now. Dear Merlin, she hoped he was off age at least. 

“Hermione, you total minx.” Daphne got out of her stupor. “Who would have guessed.” She was impressed, newfound respect. Hermione getting what she wanted instead of pleasing others. 

“I feel ashamed....” She did. Mortified actually, “It wasn’t what I intended, but all the champagne and then he swayed with me, kissing him was all that. The next thing I know, I’m up against a wall, and well...... shit happened.” She never said things like these. Resting her head in her hands. 

“Would you meet up again?” Luna asked. 

“No, definitely not, no.” Her pussy still tingled; she would unequivocally do another session should it arise. 

“Mmm, you should, you’re glowing like a beacon at sea. Nifflers would want to collect you.” Luna was adamant, Hermione gave off a vibe, a happy one. 

Centre of attention was a bitch, at least to Hermione, she felt miserable, a chocolate pain would be the answer, or maybe two. 

She asked for another double doppio and sat back to listen to the girls nattering on about their upcoming Christmas at the Burrow. Which she never went to. Ron’s face was not what she wanted to see for Christmas. Instead, she would do a back to back shift, Hermione didn’t mind, she rather welcomed it. A glass of nice elven wine and a good book curled up on her couch was her idea of a holiday well spent. “Excuse me, ladies, I’ll see you all next week, I’m rather tired.” Excusing herself, she donned her coat. Kissing Ginny on her cheeks, squeezing Luna’s shoulder. Waving at the others. They would, without a doubt, be analyzing her to a tee once gone, trusting Luna to reign the girls in. She really was the only one with a moral compass. 

0o0   
Life resumed, and it was business as usual. Save for Hermione not enjoying her next Tinder date. The guy wasn’t at all what she expected. He suggested they meet up at a sauna, she said yes, call her stupid but look adventurous got her far the last time. 

They met at a well-renowned hotel spa in the heart of Posh London two days before Christmas. She could totally do with a massage, hot stones, preferably. 

A gent stood at the check-in desk, looking rather distinguished. He had a black cashmere shawl around his neck. 

“You must be Gregory.” Hermione held her hand out. “I’m Helena.” 

“Good afternoon Helena, yes I’m Gregory, may I say you look so much better in person?” He placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

“You may, Gregory, you look dashing yourself.” And about sixty, she refrained from saying. She would give this a chance Brax was twenty-something her junior and this man quite the opposite. 

“Welcome to our spa.” The desk clerk announced herself. “You have booked side by side treatment today. You'll start with a welcome champagne and hors d’ouvres. Then you will receive a hot stone treatment in our Wellness and beauty room. Next, you will have full access to our Turkish Steam cabins, Finnish Sauna, our hot spring swimming pool, and a cold-water plunge bath. I need to remind you today is our full nude day, as you well know, Gregory.” 

Hermione tried not to gulp, a full nude day. She could run, yes? 

“You will enjoy this, especially the hot stones.” Gregory mused. 

“Erm, right.” She wanted that massage badly. Ah well, upwards and forward, get the show on the road. “Lead the way, Gregory.” His clothes were impeccable and very pricy. “What is it that you do?” 

“I own a private bank.” Gregory smiled. 

“And are you in the habit of taking women to a nude spa?” Hermione hooked her arm in his. 

“Not really, but you seemed nice enough. You’re a doctor?” 

“I am I work in a private hospital; I specialize in rare diseases, it is also a research center.” She didn’t lie. 

“And you have a day off?” 

“Yes, I work over the Holidays, so they let me out for the day.” Hermione chuckled as did Gregory. 

“Aren’t you lonely?” Gregory accompanied her to their seats for champagne and nibbles. 

Hermione sat down in her club chair. “No, I like it like that, and what do you have planned for Christmas?” 

“I have my sons and their families over, my grandchildren are two and three, and there is one on its way.” His eyes shone when he mentioned them. 

“Good for you, Gregory.” The champagne was beautiful again. 

The pair chatted amicably for half an hour. Another spa clerk came to fetch them, she held two terry cloth bathrobes for them as well as two towels each. “It is mandatory to sit on a towel in the saunas.”   
The couple followed the hostess to a narrow hall. “Men’s changing rooms and Ladies here. When you’re done, follow this corridor towards the main spa, you can wear your robe.” She looked at Hermione, reassuring her. 

“Thanks.” Merlin and above, she felt giddy. 

The changing area was a clean white space with expensive leather captioned benches, glossy surfaces, and beautiful bouquets in white and green. A makeup area with velvet chairs and full-length mirrors, lockers with keys to hang clothes. She could have her key around her wrist, she liked that. Hanging her woolen mantle and clothes in the designated closet, her long brown boots neatly standing below her coat.   
Hermione took a good look at herself in the mirror as she put her hair in a ponytail. Her body was not entirely unscathed, no baby ruining her figure and boobs. Just the thin purple scar under her sternum, faded. Dolohov almost wiped from her memory. She was comfortable in her skin. Brax had boosted her confidence, speaking of Pretty Boy, they exchanged some fun texts, and he sent her pics of his bare torso while working out in the gym or out running. He liked to sex chat with her, and she enjoyed it tremendously. It made her hot and bothered, she indulged in masturbation when he sent naughty texts. The truth was he was never far from her mind.   
Hermione donned her robe and brought her fluffy towel with her. The complementary slippers on her feet. She painted her toenails a deep red for the occasion. Yes, she was content with her body. 

“Mrs.?” Their host inquired when she stepped into the wellness area. 

“No, it’s Miss, actually, but please call me Helena.” She offered.   
“Helena and Mr. Goldschmidt, follow me please.” The man swayed as he walked, Hermione almost giggled, catching Gregory’s eyes. He wasn’t as amused as she was. He had been caught checking out their host. Ah, she was his alibi. 

They were led into an inviting space, tranquil Japanese sounds encompassed the room, it was mildly scented and illuminated. 

“Helena, you can lie on this table, face down, and Mr. Goldsmith, you can take the other one. Please place your robes on the designated clothe pegs.” 

Hermione did as she was told, these men would have no interest whatsoever in her nude form, and she could do healer mode where Gregory was concerned. She went to lay down on the bed, placing her head on her hands under her chin. She faced the other table so she could converse with Gregory.   
The host, Javier, as he told her, placed a towel over her bum.   
Gregory and herself waited for Javier to place the hot stones on their spines, buttocks, and knees. He then proceeded to cover them up with another heavy towel. 

“Now you will lay here for forty-five minutes. I will come back and give you a massage with some dedicated oils. Some people fall asleep, don’t worry if you do. I will leave you to it.”   
Javier noiselessly vacated the area, leaving them. 

“Gregory?” 

“Uhm, yes, Helena.” 

“You’re not interested in me, I gather?” Her voice tranquil and understanding. 

“That obvious?” 

“No, not really, but you checked out Javier’s bum.” 

“I think I did.” 

“Ah, huh.” Hermione smiled. 

“Are you angry with me?” Gregory inquired. 

“Not really no, I’m getting a free day at the spa, I was so in need of one.” Hermione smiled. 

“Helena, isn’t your name is it?” Gregory established that. 

“Nope, but Gregory Goldsmith is, right?” Hermione closed her eyes. The stones on her back were sleep-inducing. 

“How is everyone feeling?” Javier's voice was a bit too chirpy cheery. 

“Oh, wow, I did fall asleep.” Hermione lazily woke from her not to a deep slumber, her back felt amazing.   
Javier went on, delivering the pair a mind-blowing massage. Hermione requested Mediterranean Sea salt mixed with lavender and tea rose oil. 

After the massage, it was time for their Finnish sauna. Hermione needed to go in there in the nude. Here it went, she discarded her robe, hanging it on a peg, trying vehemently not to blush, bringing her towel with her into the wooden shed. Warm moist air greeting her, her eyes needed to adjust as eucalyptus scent surrounded her. 

Two people were already in there, lying down on the wooden benches. Hermione looked down, not really interested in who else was here, wrapping her towel around her she lay down as well. 

Gregory did much the same, lying down a tier below her. 

Hermione liked the older man’s company now that any romantic notion had become unlikely. She liked the company of individuals who could keep up with her.   
“Hermione?” 

Oh shit, she’d recognize that voice from anywhere. Ginny.   
“Hey, Granger, fancy finding you here.” Blaise looked smug. 

Dread filled the pit of her stomach, she was so not up for seeing him in the nude. Ginny boasted about him any chance she got.   
“Do you care to introduce us?” Ginny sat up, dangling her legs. 

“Ehm, yes, well, this is Gregory, and Gregory, this is Ginny and Blaise. Ginny is my best friend.” Hermione sat up. 

She was glad Gregory didn’t ask her about her name, they crossed that path an hour ago. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Granger, with a date?” 

“Yes, Blaise, with a date.” He could be so infuriatingly nosy sometimes. He and Ginny were well matched. “And you two having a leisurely day out?” 

“Yes, we need some us time before we face the brood for Christmas.” 

The pair did not have children. Instead, they lived a luxurious life. Ginny stopped playing with the Harpies two years back and was into training the team so she could stay in London with her husband. 

“Oh, look at the time I have somewhere to be.” Hermione glanced at the clock inside the sauna shed. “Gregory, can I text you to meet up for lunch next week?” She went over him to kiss his cheeks. “Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but do schedule another appointment with Javier, yes.” Winking at the older gent. 

“Yes, you’re right, I should.” 

She made a friend for life in him. Hermione knew that much. Gathering her robe outside, and switching her phone back to life, texting. ‘Are you free, Pretty Boy?’ 

‘Wanna come over?’ 

Helena typing: ‘yes.’ 

‘I’ll be waiting.’ 

Hermione went to the changing room, applied a bit of makeup, grabbed her bag and coat, and went outside, hailing a cab. Uttering the address from her maps app, which she certainly had not memorized. 

Paying the cabby, she most certainly did not run towards the door pressing the doorbell, hearing it chime through the large Victorian Terraced building in Belgravia. He was gorgeous and, of course, wealthy.   
Brax opened the door, biting his lower lip, leaning against the doorpost. “So, you decided to take me up on my offer?” Opening the door to let her in. 

“You’re parents not in?” Pausing as she waited for an affirmation. “All night?” 

“Ah, uh.” Brax held his hand out for her to take. Well sculpted, long lean, veins running over his hands and arms. 

“Ah, shame, I thought we could have tea with them.” She stepped in, dropping her coat. 

“You minx.” He smiled as he took in her nudity.   
Hermione donned her boots back at the spa and opted to cover herself with her woolen coat and nothing else. 

Brax was on her within a heartbeat. “Stating your interest, you leave me no choice, but this...” He cupped her head, pressing his mouth on her lips, delving right in, swiping her tongue with his.

Pressing her nude form against the crisp white wall. His hand traveled south as he plundered her mouth heatedly. His hand was on her breast, her nipples painfully taut with desire, he tweaked it, twisting between his fingers. Placing his knee between her legs, opening her pussy up for him. 

Hermione was wet as sin as she spent the entire time in the cab playing out how they would have sex, clenching her thighs with want.   
Brax let his mouth travel down as well, hoisting her up over his hips. His hand went over her taut stomach, finding a bare cunt, easing his finger between her hot slit. “Wet, huh, baby girl.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Brax, for you always.” She had thrown all reservations out of the window. 

“Brax pushed another finger in, pumping her cleft vigorously. “So slick for daddy.” Bringing his fingers up to his mouth, licking them before groping her again. Smearing her juices and his saliva on her puckered flesh. His mouth sucking her nipple again. 

Hermione placed her hands under his Adidas sports shirt, bringing it over his head. “You better fuck me, raw pretty boy, because I’m so needy.” 

Brax growled as he entered her cunt again with his fingers, exposing apex. He pumped her flesh hard, toying with her lips and clit, crooking a finger inside her, massaging that spot, just behind... 

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh my Gods.” She squealed as she hit her first orgasm. 

Brax smirked as he gently let her down from his hips. “You liked that, huh, babygirl.” 

He never relented from calling her anything but 'Baby Girl,' and it endeared her as well as it made her, well......very excited. 

Brax brought her to his teenage bedroom, bringing her to another climax with that stunning cock of his. Basking in the afterglow, she noticed once again he had not come, what was up with that? “You haven’t cum...” was it a statement, a question? 

“Nah, baby, this is about you.” Brax traced her nipple. 

“What is it with the baby stuff.” 

“I think you’re so hot, so delicious. So, you’re baby to me, I want to take care of your sexual needs. Baby.” He cooed, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“I’m ordering food in. What do you want?” He hopped off the bed, pulling his tracksuit bottoms on, hanging low on his frame. 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a second.” Merlin fucking Cicere, he looked so hot, Hermione pulled the covers over her head. Such a fucking delight. She stayed still for a moment, relishing in just being. Not Hermione Granger thirty-nine-year-old perv, banging a teenager. She still didn’t know how old he was other than that he was in his second year at the London Business School. At least he was of legal age......which in itself was a comforting thing to know. 

Hermione looked around the bedroom. Something she hadn't done the last time she was here. Nope, she came here for a good thorough fucking, not to get to know Brax. Except, what was that? Hermione sat on her knees, picking up the book next to the bed. A collection of poems. One for every day of the year. December 21st, Maya Angelou, Amazing Peace. Her eyes dance over the words. ‘ We, angels and Mortals, Believers and Non - Believers, Look heavenward and speak the word aloud. Peace. Beautiful words found at an unseemly spot.

Her stomach growled, dinner, Brax called dinner in. Hermione stretched her joints getting up lazily, looking around, remembering her duffel was in the entrance hall with her clothes. 

The curly-haired witch searched for something to put on. Walking into the closet space. Rummaging through his shirts, deciding if she should wear a white cotton Oxford, which all the movies and books stated she should wear. Deciding because it was Brax, on a sports shirt, Adidas, Nike, Hummel, or......a green Quidditch shirt....... Hermione steadied herself against the rack. Where was all the air when she needed it? 

Quite a few moments lapsed.   
The downstairs doorbell rang. “Helena, food has arrived,” Brax shouted up. 

“Yeah, a minute.” A minute, a minute, one fucking minute. Removing the shirt from its hanger. Malfoy seeker....... emblazoned on its back. Draco? No, this a more modern version. Scorpius......his son...... She fucked Scorpius Malfoy..... Hermione pulled it over her head, it was too large. She smelled it, still a bit sweaty, a Seeker band around the bicep. Probably his last one a parting memento from his Hogwarts years. Well, fuck me... 

“............I ordered Chinese.” Brax/ Scorpius looked up as his guest padded down the glass stairs. Long, lean legs, showing first, further still. Damnit....... a furious face. 

“Brax....or is it Scorpius? Malfoy? Black.....Mmmmm, did you have a right old laugh? Are your friends hiding around the corner, oh no wait? Mum, Dad, you can come out now, have a laugh on Grangers behalf.” There she stood; her hands folded across the front of her chest. Her hair crackled with what seemed like an electrical current. Her fingers and feet tapping nervously. “You’re in luck, my wand is inside my duffel bag, or I would hex your balls to Kingdom come.” 

“Erm.....I appreciate your anger, but I have my wand right here.” Brax/ Scorpius rolled it from under his Mac Book. His scowl was unapologetic. “I was going to tell you, I really was, but our night was so chaotic, I forgot, and then the next morning, you were gone so quickly I drew a blank on how to.” 

“You knew when we hooked up.” Hermione placed her foot in front of the other. 

“I wasn’t a hundred percent sure, seeing you in the flesh it left me doubtless, I almost called you Hermione.” He showed the inside of his hands. “I’m sorry, I truly am, but not for having amazing sex with an incredible woman.” His eyes warm with intent. “And no, I never had fun at your expense, never intended to....” 

“Hah!” 

“Merlin, you’re beautiful when angry...” Scorpius groaned. “You know how to turn a bloke on.” 

“Don’t make this about sex, you prick.” She stalked a bit more forward. Damn that glint in his eyes, the way he checked her out. Utter fucking prick...........sexy prick. Damn fine prick. 

“Prick....” she seethed unconvincingly. Slowly walking forward, damn magnetic pull, that smirk, v-line. He was hard....for her....... 

“Damn baby, you look good in my shirt.” Scorpius bit his lower lip, his eyes on her nipples. 

Hermione lunged forwards, pouncing on him. He lost his footing, falling back into the barstool. 

Hermione crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Attacking his mouth with her lips. “I hate you.” She groaned as she lifted herself, freeing his cock, sinking down on it, enveloping his length with her soft flesh. Slowly rocking against him as she kept lip locked. 

They were so attuned to each other, his pubic grazing her clit as she grounded down against him. Aggressively plundering his mouth. 

Scorpius pulled her tighter to his torso, his fingers massaging her buttocks. “Damn witch.”   
Hermione shattered in a thousand pieces as she came. 

“Scorpius fell apart with her, her cunt clamping down angrily around his dick, so intoxicating. Shooting his junk inside her. 

Hermione slowly rocked out her completion. “Damn, that was good.” She panted, resting her forehead against his. 

“Damn right, you are, baby.” He kissed her nose. “You have an awesome fuck face when angry.” 

“Well, I still am.” She stepped away from his lap. “Now make me a plate I’m famished.” She sat down on the seat next to him. 

“Yes, boss.” He saluted her with a wink, tucking himself back in his tracksuit bottom. 

Hermione watched him as he animatedly plated her food. Telling her what he plated and why she should try a bit from everything. Divulging, he liked this particular take away best as it was a small family-owned restaurant in Soho. Placing her plate on the grey slate before her. It all smelled delicious. 

“Do you want me to open a bottle of white wine?” He asked as he walked over to the glass cabinet. 

“What are you having?” Hermione looked up to where he was standing. 

“I would like a Coke with mine.” Scorpius excusing himself for his juvenile choice. 

“I want a glass as well,” she loved Coke, her parents always scolded her for drinking lemonades. This one time should be alright. 

“You’re not just humoring me?” Scorpius retrieved another glass. 

“Nah, I’m a Muggleborn.” She wasn’t thirty-nine in her head. She increasingly allowed herself to become another version. The version she skipped when growing up. Being serious, with a looming War. Picking up the pieces without her parents present, and the Weasley’s becoming less and less her family as life progressed. Throwing everything into her brain and accomplishments. This living in the moment, enjoying what was offered, enjoying this young man. 

Scorpius handed her her beverage, brushing his fingers against hers. “Alright?” 

“Mmm, for now.” She noticed the name on the receipt, Golden Dragon, times sure had changed. 

Scorpius cleared the dishes, taking his wand, uttering charms. “I’m so glad I can perform magic with you around.” He stood next to his female guest, tipping her chin up to meet her eyes. They had eaten in silence, it ate him up inside, he feared he fucked up big time. No, he knew he did. “I want to talk about it Hermione, it’s a long story, but I never wanted this, I was sure one night was enough.” 

“I’m tired, Bra...Scorpius.” She corrected herself. “Brax as in Abraxas?” She knew the Malfoy line. 

“My second name.” 

“I’m going to get dressed and go back home, I’m exhausted.” Hermione sighed as she stood up. She felt her age now, possibly older. 

The curly-haired witch left his home without saying goodbye, she had no idea where Scorpius hid himself. She had no want or need for explanation now, her head ached. 

Christmas came and went. Hermione was busy at work, burying her feelings of the young crew-cut blond. Efficiently pushing him to the back of her mind. Far, far away from her thoughts. 

When her Christmas shift was done, she felt under the weather. Her blankets and books a great solace, chicken soup couldn’t help her battle her bug. She was absolutely drained and unable to keep her food down. It brought her back to her basic self, being a biological being. Her thoughts focused on eating, keeping it down, and getting better and sleeping, lots of sleep. 

She didn’t charge her phone, and it died down after half a day. When she finally felt a bit over it, she plugged her phone back in. Her screen flooded with texts, some from her friends, but Scorpius topped them. She discarded his messages, paying them no heed, she was so hurt. 

After a few days, she finally had the energy to read Scorpius messages. He reached out to her pleading with her to talk to him, he not only felt bad but was angry at himself for hurting her like he had.   
He sent her messages three times a day. Welcoming her to another bright day, one for lunch telling her he couldn’t eat because he was remorseful and before bed, wishing her happy dreams. They were not terribly long-winded, but he kept it up for five days. 

Looking at his Facebook page probably not one of her better ideas. She was behaving like a fangirl for crying out loud. Seeing him in pictures only made her heart leap, she needed to tell herself she could do without him. Still, her feelings for him were slightly reinforced by these bubbly happy go lucky pics. 

She noticed an event on his page. He would be in attendance at a New Years' party at the basement club where they met. She could wish him a Happy New Year and be done with it. 

She went shopping for a dress, she wanted it a bit less sparkly but still festive, ending up with a silver form-hugging long dress, pulled back behind her neck. Yes, she looked good without making too much of an effort. 

London was as packed as ever, it was the place to be, being a witch meant she could apparate to a nearby alley. Gods she felt queasy when she landed behind the club, she took a risk doing this Muggles could catch her appearing out of nowhere. 

Thumping sounds greeted her as she made her way into the club, checking her coat in. Shivers creeping up her arms, her tummy somersaulted, thinking about Pretty Boy. 

The main room was packed, body’s grinding and cheering. Scorpius at the center of attention, the fun and happiness magnet. He was contagious. Her smile faded fast..... 

There with him on the dance floor, a familiar raven-haired girl. Almost climbing him like he was a tree: Lily Potter.   
She stood there gutted, watching the girl snog the blond senseless.   
Scorpius' eyes caught on to hers, as the air was sucked from the room. She stood there frozen to the spot. Until Scorpius pulled away from his best friend's younger sister. His eyes filled with horror as he watched Hermione. 

The bushy haired witch didn’t hesitate when her senses came back. She pushed through the crowd, her eyes watering up. Missing Harry and Ron by a hair. 

“Mione?” Ron called after her. 

She collected her coat, trying frantically to find a way to get it on, she was so upset standing outside in the freezing cold. 

“Helen, Hermione. it wasn’t what it looked like.” Scorpius held her by her shoulders. 

“What did it look like then? You snogged a girl your own age. That is what it should be. No hard feelings, we had fun.” Why did it hurt so much? She could heartily throw up, she felt so bad. 

“No, no, no, that’s not what I want.” 

“How do you know what you want you’re a child, live a bit, try it all and then you’ll know what you want. I don’t blame you.” Push him away, it would be best for all concerned. 

“No, p..please, I love you,” Scorpius yelled. Desperate to get through to the woman in front of him. Holding her by her shoulders, lightly shaking her. 

“Scorpius?...........Hermione?” Pansy Parkinson Potter stood there, her hands on her hips. “Oh, wait. No.” Realization dawned on her. 

“You got to be kidding me, he is the one you shagged, that boy is Scorpius?” Her face set with contempt. “You should have known him, or did you play a game of pretending. just to make this all right? You fucking bitch, taking him from my daughter. Scorpius get inside, and back to Lily, I will deal with her.” The dark-haired witch boiled with utter loathing for her peer. 

Hermione snapped out of her stupor, “You wanted to send him a hamper to thank him, you’re a hypocritical pug-nosed bitch Pansy.” 

“You what?” Pansy almost fainted, no one dared call her out on her facial features, like ever. 

“Do you know what, you’re welcome to him.” Hermione turned around, stalking off towards the nearest place to apparate. 

When she returned home, she discarded her dress and went to bed. The next day she texted Gregory asking him if he would put her up for a few days at his estate, which he gladly did. 

To top it all off, her period didn’t come, and she knew why she felt so sick. Hermione was pregnant by Scorpius. Life was a cruel joke


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue   
Chamonix December 2024   
“Brax.....Brax!! Come here, little man.” A woman’s voice laughed but was worried at the same time.   
A blond boy clad in a red one-piece ski suit pulled himself from a pile, his face covered with snow as he squealed. “Mummy, mummy, did you see that?” He ran towards his mother. 

“I sure did little man, are you hurt?” She wiped his face with her mitten. 

“Nah, I’m a big boy I can handle myself.” He put his fists on his sides. 

“Sure, you can, I know you’re big.” The auburn curled, witch smiled fondly at her son. His distinct white platinum hair and grey eyes shining up to her. He resembled his father to a tee, filling her heart with joy because he was all of that. Confident roguish and charming. What was that, that people said? Some have a talent for everything and are beautiful as well. Her smart Pretty Boy. 

0o0   
Hermione left London after that fatal New Years' morning six years back. She just couldn’t face her friends anymore, their contempt at her actions, seducing such a young man. Worst of it, he seemed to be attached to Lily Potter, Harry, and Pansy’s daughter, it was all so humiliating. Pansy pouncing on her like she was a child molester, driving a wedge between her daughter and her precious Scorpius Malfoy. It was all too much.   
Luck came when she took the long-standing offer to join a clinic in Geneva’s top-ranking Medical Wizard foundation. She could research there, be away for all of that. Finding out she was pregnant with Scorpius’s child, which she was keeping. Of course, she would. She couldn’t get rid of a healthy baby in her belly when she was given this chance in life. The research center welcomed her, the Swiss magical community existed of so many ex-pats, and their culture was free and open to new ideas. Life was good. 

0o0 

Chamonix wasn’t that far away. She and her parents used to ski here when she was younger, so it felt natural to spend Christmas here. So many happy memories, it all came back when she stayed here. 

“Mummy, can we go sleighing again, I’d like to take that tall hill over there.” Brax pointed behind Hermione. 

“Nah, little man, it’s getting dark soon, and we ought to head back to our cabin.” Even when that hill looked tempting, it wasn’t wise, besides that, they were waiting for..... ah there. 

A man came dressed in red and navy ski gear. “We’re all set.” Holding a little curly-haired toddler in his arms. “Helena wants to go home, don’t ya, honey.” He snuggled her nose against his. 

“Yeah daddy, playgroup was fun, Elenea wants to go have dinah.” The tiny girl giggled as her father tickled her. 

“Here come and sit with Brax on the sleigh, mummy, and I will pull you yes? That is major fun.” He leaned over to Hermione. “All set, baby?” He kissed her on her lips. 

“Ah, no daddy and mummy are doing kiss, kiss again.” Helena squealed. 

“I can kiss my wife, you little monster.” The father smiled widely, his blond hair peeking from under his slouchy beanie. “Have you handed our ski’s in?” 

“Of, course, Pretty Boy, you know I take care, they will be cleaned and ready to go tomorrow, Brax was doing good at his mini-class, didn’t you honey?” 

“Yes, mum, the teacher told me I was a natural.” Brax beamed like a Christmas tree filled with lamps. 

Scorpius took the cord in his hands, pulled his wife into his side, and tugged the sleigh forward. These were happy days. He married the most awesome woman, she gifted him, two beautiful children, he was a happy man. 

Hermione left the party in a right state six years back, which wasn’t surprising, after finding him in a slow dance with Lily Potter, who was literally all over him. Pansy Parkinson Potter getting a leg over, verbally assaulting Hermione calling her a perv for associating with such a young boy really broke Hermione. 

She apparated from an alley before Scorpius could get to her. He was seething, Pansy had no right calling Hermione out like she did. 

Scorpius texted her. Pleading her to meet up with him, not knowing all her so-called friends did the same but were deep into character assassination. Hermione had retreated in herself. When she found out she was pregnant, she reached out to Scorpius, telling him she was expecting his child. She also told him she was taking a job in Switzerland. So, he didn’t need to concern himself on her and their child's behalf. They knew each other what, two months? She did not expect anything from him, he had two more years in business school, and his life was open to him. He told her he wanted her and their baby. He always had. 

Hermione needed time to wrap her head around all this. Taking the job and moving to Switzerland. Scorpius finished his education but visited her every weekend and holidays. When Hermione was in labor, he took a port key and was beside her when Brax was born. Possibly the happiest day in his life, seeing her and his baby filled him with pride and joy. Their boy, this adorable blond little baby, his hair, his eyes, her curls, and nose. 

He finished Business school and went to work at Mr. Goldsmiths' branch in Geneva. They married in a small ceremony in the Alps, his parents and Harry Potter were there and their two-year-old son. Hermione wore a light white silk dress and flowers in her hair. He a grey silk morning suit, their toddler the same. She said yes to her men. Scorpius held Brax in his arms as they said their vows. He placed the sweetest kiss on her lips, Brax was their witness kissing Hermione on her cheek as he also said yes, clapping his little hands. 

Brax stayed with his grandparents while they honeymooned on top of a mountain in a little wooden chalet. That was when their girl was conceived. They were a perfect little family. 

Scorpius adored them, playing with his son and bouncing his daughter on his knee. Thankful, he had plenty of stamina to run around with them. He enjoyed his work crunching numbers, loving the challenge. But coming home was the best part of the day. He or Hermione would cook for their family. When the kids were tucked in, he and his wife would go out for a dance, read a book in front of the fireplace, or had exhilarating sex on the couch, bathroom, kitchen, or just slow in their bed. They couldn’t get enough. They were such a perfect fit. What was twenty years, in a wizard's life, it was nothing. 

“Hey, Pretty Boy.” Her pet name for him, as Baby was hers. 

“No, I’m here, just thinking what a lucky guy I am.” He smiled at her. 

“So I was thinking about that fireplace and that sheepskin rug in front of it. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a bottle of red wine and try for another addition to the family?” He whispered in her ear. 

Hermione swatted his chest with her mitten. “Mmmy Pretty Boy, sex is always on your mind, huh?” 

“You bet, my wife is a minx, have you seen her?” Another kiss on her cheek. He looked behind him, his children fast asleep on the sleigh.   
Hermione stopped him, standing in front of him, placing her hands behind his head. “Do you know what Pretty Boy, that sounds good to me. A fire, a delicious man I can straddle, or maybe lick all over, especially that beautiful dick of yours.” She gave as good as she got. 

“Sounds like plan the kids will sleep like babies after they had their meal.” He placed a kiss on Hermione's lips. 

“There is one, but though.” Hermione had this worried look in her eyes. 

“What? Is something wrong Baby.” Did she receive another vitriolic howler, he thought he got them filtered out. 

“Yes, we may have a problem Scorp.” 

“What tell me who am I going to hex.” Scorpius was serious, no one harmed his wife, not verbally or otherwise. “Yes but, I hear a but.” She had his full attention now. 

“But no wine for me, at least not in the coming eight months.” She bit her lower lip. 

“Noooooooh, baby girl nooooh, you’re pregnant. That is awesome news.” Scorpius picked Hermione up, twirling her around. “When?” 

“You know, champagne is a bitch, for the both of us.” 

“Oh, yes we had a delightful time, I love to have you ride me in our chair.” 

“Yes, I know Pretty Boy, but we got a bit careless with our anti-pregnancy charm.” Pulling her lover slash husband back down, she wanted a searing kiss now that their beautiful babies were asleep on their sleigh. Feeling his hand, unbutton her coat, pushing her sweater up, to place his hand on her abdomen. 

“We did it, we made another baby, I love you so much, you clever witch. My clever minx.” Tugging her sweater down again and fastening her coat. He tucked her under his arm as they walked back. His grin split his face in two. 

Dinner time was both hilarious and delightful, they had hot cocoa per Brax and Helena’s request, their cheese raclette sandwiches were to die for. Scorpius set his children in the bathtub and washed them, soap suds flying everywhere. Hermione was filled with happiness as she placed her hand on her belly. Scorpius adored the ruckus with his children, putting them in their shared bed, reading them their Grinch Christmas story. Their faces were pink-tinged as they fell asleep. 

Undressing his pretty wife in front of the fireplace. Freeing her breasts, kissing them before moving down to her tummy, where he had a stern word with their new bundle of cells. Telling her/him they better not kick their mummy to hard when they were inside her. He was a firm believer that they should know his voice before birth. He laughed and told the tiny fetus jokes. 

Hermione stroked her husband's short blond hair. When she met him, he had it crew cut, and she pleaded with him to keep it that short because she fell in love with his roguish exterior. 

Scorpius proceeded in removing her jeans and knickers, worshipping her cunt his favorite past time, that and hearing her scream his name when she came. After that, he had her ride him. Jiggling her tits, and now that they sagged a bit a to die for picture. She breastfed both their babies, and he admired her stamina. She was sexy as hell when nursing, he would sit next to her when she did, seeing a greedy baby take his wife's breast and the little sounds they made when gulping so bewitching. 

“Come on, Baby Girl ride daddy, give it your best..” A sound charm would alert them when their children made a noise, ensuring they could have carefree sex. 

“Oh, yes, oooooh, yes, oh, yessssss.” Hermione sighed delightfully as she orgasmed, slumping down on her lover’s chest. Scorpius withheld his orgasm, they weren’t done, he would take her from behind and deposit his seed. Hermione kissed his pecs. “I love you Pretty Boy, so much.” 

“Mmm, I love you more Baby girl.” He twirled her hair around his finger. He was sure to fall asleep later on, his head on her stomach, close to their baby to be. “On all fours, Baby Girl, daddy is going to rock your world.” 

They were at it like bunnies, he liked this primal notion, fucking a baby into his wife. He would always get hard just watching her, whatever she did. He wasn’t normal, was he? He got what he wanted.  
From the time he was fifteen. Playing Quidditch in Albus's garden at Godrics Hollow, she didn’t even notice him back then. He was so lucky to have found her on Tinder. He was busy screwing everything that closely resembled her, until one blessed moment when he was made aware of her profile. He had shaved his head and presented himself as Brax Black. Abraxas was his second name and, of course, Black from his Grandmother Narcissa, so he technically hadn’t lied.  
He never looked back, he done right in seducing her it was so easy because she was so charming. Salazar her fuck face another thing, boosting his ego like crazy. That and her intellect, they had conversations and discussions on a different level. 

When she found him that fateful night with that dreadful girl Lily Potter wrapped around him, and he nearly lost her, pregnant and all. No, he was lucky. This baby probably wasn’t the last one, he liked a big family, both having come from one child families. Abraxas, Helena and? 

Scorpius' life was more than he deserved, coming from that horrible past before he was born. 

The worn chocolate frog card with an autograph firmly in his back pocket. A certain bushy-haired hero smiling at him. (A story for another time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little fic. I loved writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love and drop me a review.


End file.
